Not all comic books are harmless
by Anangelbuttough.baby90
Summary: Two average girls who room togethor and that are best friends who were reading a fantastic four comic when they were sucked into the F4 world. -The main character in this story is Alexa but, there will be alot of Noir's point of views in the begining and then as it goes on it will be less frequent do to this use to being a co wrote story that she (Noir's person) abandoned after
1. Chapter 1

~Noir's POV~  
Name's Noir Star Monroe. I live in Brooksdale, Newhampshire. I live in the dorms with my best friend (and secret crush) Alexa Marie Montgomery. If u haven't worked it out I'm gay. She doesn't know; that I have a crush on her that is. She knows and is alright with my being gay. Anyways, me and Alexa are sitting around in our dorm adding up our cash. "Alright, after taking out bills and food I can happily say that we can afford to blow the rest on comics. Or at least one comic." Alexa said with that cute smile of her's. "Great. Let's go hit that shop just down the street. I hear they got some good ones in recently." So we both got up, grabbed our jackets and headed out the door. We talk about the normal stuff: what's new with our jobs, what we think about new movies we've seen; and our fav topic, that Fantastic Four. "I swear Johnny has to be one of the hottest heroes ever to hit both comics and the movies." I don't really mind Alexa's crush on him. Not like she can have him. As we enter the shop the sky begins to darken. We wander around looking at everything. Looking for best buys. "Noir, u have to see this!" Alexa calls. I walk over to the case she's looking in and see a mint first edition of the first f4 comic. "Oh my god. We have to get that." I breath as I run my hand over the case. "Look at the price." When she said this I start to feel down; till I see the price. "$50? Is this for real?" I ask both in shock and joy. "Like u said, we have to get it." Alexa then waves the old man over and he removes the comic, placing it in a bag. We leave the shop right then and there. "We better run for it. It's going to start raining any second now." The sky was pitch black by now. So me and Alexa race for the dorms, making it back just in time to avoid ruining our new comic. Dumping our jackets on the floor by the door we climb onto Alexa's bed (our fav stop to read together), remove the comic from both the paper bag and the plastic bag it's in, lay it on the bed and start reading. As we begin to read thunder starts up, growing louder and louder with each word we read. A mere second later the loudest crash of thunder is heard and I sudden feel like someone has grabbed me and pulled me down towards the comic as my head moves towards it.

Everything's fuzzy for a while when I open my eyes. Once in focus I notice the room looks the same; so thinking I fell asleep I roll over to go back to sleep, only to crash onto the floor as I roll off my bed. "Owwie." I moan as I sit up. "Noir, now's not the time to be injuring yourself." Looking up I notice not Alexa standing at the door, but Susan Storm. "What?" I ask in shock and confusion. "Don't tell me u forgot. Today we are going into space. Now hurry up and get dress. I don't want to be late." Sue said before leaving the room. "Alexa?" I ask as I search for her. But I'm alone in the room. With questions, both as to how I'm here and if my sanity is is still intact I get up and move towards the dresser.  
~Alexa's POV~  
I'm Alexa Marie Montgomery, and boy am I having a trip here. I remember blacking out while reading that comic with Noir, but never did I dream I'd wake up in the Baxter building with Ben Grimm lightly shaking me awake. Talk about a wake up call.  
After dressing I went down stairs and found the kitchen. "Bout time sleeping beauty." Ben said as I take a seat between him and Reed. "Did u get enough sleep last night Alexa?" Reed asks me. "I think so." They must not have noticed the freaked tone of my voice for Reed just went ahead and said, "I hardly slept at all last night. To worried that I would wake up and find out that none of this was real." "Reed 're gonna make me nervous about this." Said Ben. I just kept quite, fighting with the questions racing through my mind. Thankfully both guys didn't seem to notice how quite and/or freaked I was as we ate and then go in the cab and headed for the launch site. It wasn't till we were half way there that Reed said something that caught my ear. "What was that?" I asked. "From what Sue's told me not only with Johnny be there, but so will her sister Noir." My heart jumped with joy. Noir was here as well and joining the mission. What wonderful news.  
Once at the site Sue came up to me and took me to get changed. "Alexa I'm sure u remember my sister Noir." Sue said as we entered the room. I must have been in there for like five seconds before Noir had me in a death grip. "Alexa!" She cried with joy. "I'll leave u two alone." Sue smiled as she walked out. When Noir let go we both took a breath and asked, "How did this happen?" at the same time. "I don't know, one second I'm with u reading a comic next I'm being bugged by Johnny who's making cracks about me finding some hot alien chick while in space." Noir said, clearing not finding Johnny's sense of humor funny. "Really? Well I woke up and found out that I was in the Baxter building with Reed and Ben; and guess what! Ben's my father." Noir's eyes go wide. "No way in hell." I nod. "This is weird." Noir said while running a hand through her hair. "I know. It's like we're in the comic book or something." We both stand there as my words sink in. Then we're both wide-eyed and grinning as we yell, "WE'RE IN THE COMIC!" "And since we're going into space that can only mean one thing!" Said Noir excited. "I know, this has to be the day they get powers; which means we're going to get some too!" we start screaming like a bunch of fan girls, getting strange looks from people passing by the room. "Say, let's put on those form-fitting blue suits." I had to laugh at her. "U only want to wear them cuz u hope to pick up some girl with it." Noir blushes a bit and shouts, "Do not!" before we walk over and put them on. "Damn! We look good enough to be spies." Said Noir as we pose before a mirror. "Maybe u should go ask Johnny for his camera and snap a few shots." I suggest. Noir then blots out of the room, almost running Sue over as she comes in. "What was that about?" She asks me. "Noir's gone to get Johnny's camera." I tell her. "I see." Sue sets down the suits we're to wear over the blue ones. "Excited about the trip?" She asks. "U bet. I'm a bit nervous, but this is really cool. I'm so glad I get to come." Sue laughs. "U should have seen Noir last night. She was so excited I was worried she wouldn't get any sleep." I laugh. When ever Noir gets excited about something that's going to happen the next day she get really hyper and is impossible to get to go to sleep. Noir runs in with the camera. "Sue, want to join in on the picture?" She asks. Sue nods and stands beside me while Noir sets up the camera. When she gets to my side she quickly tells us to "strike a pose." Which we do just in time for the camera to take the picture.

-The main character in this story is Alexa but, there will be alot of Noir's point of views in the begining and then as it goes on it will be less frequent do to this use to being a co wrote story that she (Noir's person) abandoned after 12 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexa's P.O.V

After taking a few more pictures Reed called us all onto the ship. "Hey there and who areyo u sweet thing?" Johnny asked putting his arms around me as my dad walked over to us. "If I were u Johnny I would get your hands off my daughter."He growled at him as he removed his arm's.

"Thanks Daddy but, I'm a big girl and can take care of myself." I said as I kissed his cheek. "Yeah, I know just didn't like him touching you." My dad said as Noir came over and slapped Johnny upside the head.

"I agree with Ben don't ever put your hands on Alexa again." Noir said as she put her arm around my shoulder. "Thanks Noir." I said as I hugged her as Reed came over. "Ben it's time for u to get out there." He said as my dad walked over the doors.

"Daddy careful I love u." I said as I watched him from the windows. "Alexa go tell Johnny we need him in the control center."Victor Von Doom yelled at me. "Ya sure." I said as I walked back to the sleeping area where Johnny was. "Victor needs u" I said as he pulled me on top of him. "Johnny..."I started as his lips crashed onto mine and I start to kiss back.

Noir's P.O.V

"What's taking them so long?" Victor yelled for the 15th time. "I'll go check." I said as I walked back to the sleeping area and when I got outside the door I heard faint moans. So I opened the door and saw Johnny on top of Alexa an they were making out.

~Why would Alexa make out with him? ~ "Get up you two Victor's flipping out on you two."I said as Johnny pulled away from Alexa and smiled at her as she smiled back. "There's a storm coming." Reed yelled as he rushed in. "What my dad's still out there!" Alexa screamed as she ran to the widows with tears in her eyes as Johnny ran over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Dad get in here now there's a storm coming." She sobbed as Ben came in and Alexa collapsed in Johnny's arms. "Alexa!" I yelled as I blackout when the storm hit it came in though the slightly open door.


	3. Chapter 3

~Noir's POV~  
I open my eyes and moan as the sun enters them; so I close them again, pull the covers over my head and roll over. Landing on the floor like I always do. "Owwie" I hold my head as my vision clears. I'm no longer on the station, but earth. "Alexa." I jump to my feet and run out the door; only to have a doctor grab me and take me back into the room. "I'm sorry but no one is allowed to leave their room until the tests are finished." He tells me before leaving the room. "Can't leave? But I have to find Alexa!" The door closes and I let out an angry sigh. "Damn it! I hope she's alright." I pace the room for a bit then go into the bathroom and splash some water on my face. I look into the mirror as I dry my face. "Stupid Doctor. If only I was one. Or a nurse. Then I could get to her." The image of me changing into a nurse flashes in my mind. And to my great shock it happens before my eyes. I change into a blond nurse with dark brown eyes, but my clothes stay the same. "Oh my god." I say in a voice that's not mine. Soon my shock disappears as I start smirking. "I'm coming Alexa." I say before walking out the door. I find a room with some nurse outfits and put one on, then I search for Alexa. I enter one room and find Johnny. "Hey there sweet thing." He said. I stare at him in disgust before I remember that he doesn't realize who I really am. "Hi." I great back. He gets up and wraps his arms around me. "Wanna play doctor and nurse?" He asks me. "Sorry hot stuff. I'm gay." The look on his face makes it hard for me not to laugh as I leave the room. [God that was priceless.] I then enter a room and find Alexa walking out of the bath room rubbing her back. "Hey." I say, forgetting I don't look like me. "Oh hi. I thought I was done with the testing." When she said that I remember my appearance. "Well Alexa I don't know about any tests but I'm glad to see you're alright." She gives me a weird look. "How did u know my name?" I can't help but laugh. "I know a fair bit more then just your name Alexa." Alexa goes to say something, but lets out a cry of pain. "Alexa?" I run to her side as a few doctors come in and begin moving her to the bed. I just stand there in shock and fear as I watch my friend arch her back and scream in pain. "Alexa" Reed and them arrive at the door, but can't get in due to a nurse blocking them. "U can't come in." She keeps telling them over and over as Alexa's screams get worst. From where I stand I can see blood soaking the bed covers and something sticking out of Alexa's back. [What the hell's happening to her?] Finally I can't take the nurse keeping the others out, so I go over and push her out-of-the-way. "Get in here!" I snap at them before returning to the spot I had stood on.  
~Alexa's POV~  
When that nurse came in and started talking to me I was weirded out. Who the hell is she and how does she know my name? But I didn't have time to wonder this, for the small pain going through my back became much worst. So much so that I ended up screaming in pain as it began to feel like my back was being ripped open. Some doctors moved me to the bad and tried to hold me down, but I kept fighting them, screaming as I did. Soon it felt like something was growing out of my back as my body slowly grew warmer. I could at one point hear the weird nurse ordering someone inside, but that was it seeing as my screams were growing louder. Then the pain grew less, as my scream lessen. The doctors let me go and started whispering among themselves. I rolled over, feeling something under my arm. Looking down my heart dropped as I saw what looked like a wing. Moving I stand shakily on my feet, a new weight on my back as I moved to the bath room. I almost couldn't stop myself from letting out a startled gasp. My eyes were black with fire burning in them, a star had appeared on my check, and on my back were two black and red wings. I ran back into the room and ran right to Johnny, who held me tightly. "Alexa?" He asked in a tone that clearly showed worry. I nodded, telling him I was alright. I hear my father let out a small growl before he took off. "What the?" Asked Johnny as he looked over my shoulder. Turning my eyes widen as I see the weird nurse slowly changing into my best friend. "Noir?" I ask in shock once she was fully back to normal. There she was just glaring at Johnny. [So that how she knew me.] I slowly walk over to her, getting a tight hug when I reach her. "Everything's going to be alright Alexa. I'm here." She tells me. There a strange note of anger in her voice, but I don't pay much attention to it. I was still shaken up by what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

~* Alexa's P.O.V *~  
"Hey where's my dad?" I asked as I pulled out of the hug she had me in. "Well, he kind of left when u were in my arms." Johnny said as I sighed.  
~I wonder why my dad got mad when I was hugging Johnny~ "Let's go get him." Susan said as we went out to call a cab as I put on a very uncomfortable trench coat.  
"I hope he's okay." I said as I began to sniffle. "He's fine. Ben is a strong guy." Reed said as I wiped my eyes. As we talked in the cab as we were going down towards the bridge we had to stop.  
"What the?" Noir said as she turned into a cop so we could get through the crowd and when we did we saw a fire truck hanging off the bridge with my dad pulling it onto the bridge.  
"Dad! We have to help him." I said as we all ran to help him. Sue was making a force field to keep the fire back, Johnny was trying to stop the fire, and Reed way being a human police do not cross rope. "Help my baby!" A woman yelled as she tripped and her baby fell off the bridge.  
"I guess that's my cue." I said as I threw off my trench coat and dived off the bridge to catch the baby. As I flew back up and gave the baby back to its mother I saw Sues force field down an the fire going towards her.  
"Sue!" I screamed as I flew over to her and wrapped her in my wings. But when the fire came I couldn't feel it.  
~* Noir's P.O.V *~  
I was trying to keep the crowd calm in a police mans form and as I was I saw Alexa dive off the bridge an save some womans baby. ~Man she's hot when she's doing that~  
But, as she came back Sue's force field failed and the fire was going towards her. "Sue!" Alexa yelled as she flew over and wrapped her in her wings.  
~ I wish I was in her wings ~ Then the fire hit and as it did Alex an Sue were in this dark flaming orb. It was on fire because Alexa wings were flaming now instead of being red.  
~What! She can control fire, darkness and fly. That's so cool~ "Wow. Alexa are you and Sue ok?" I asked as the orb disappeared into Alexa's palms.  
"Yeah I think so." Alexa screamed back as people cheered when Ben had completely got the fire truck on the bridge. "Daddy u were awesome." Alexa yelled as she ran over and wrapped her dad into a hug.  
"Not as amazing as u." Johnny said as he landed beside Ben and Alexa. "Thanks Johnny." She said as she blushed slightly. "Guys I think we should get out of here." Reed yelled as we all headed toward the Baxter building.  
As we got there Reed and Sue went to the lab to study our powers. Ben went to his room to sleep. While Johnny, Alexa and I decided to watch a scary movie. ~I love watching scary movies because Alexa cuddles with me~  
"Lets watch the Ring two." I said as Alexa shuddered. "Fine but, I'm sitting on the couch with Johnny and ur sitting on the chair beside me." Alexa said as I became upset.  
"Ok fine whatever." I said as Johnny put on the movie and during the first scary part Alexa jumped an sat on my lap. ~ I love scary movies with Alexa~ But half way through the movie she went and sat by Johnny again.  
"Oh my god!" She screamed covered her face and buried her head into Johnny as she did this her wings disappeared. "Stop the movie." I yelled as I turned it off and called Reed, Susan an Ben came out here.  
"What?" Reed asked as he looked over at Alexa. "Her wings are gone." I said as Alexa fainted in Johnny's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

~Noir's POV~  
I was so glad when Reed told us that the sudden disappearance of Alexa's wings wasn't anything to worry about. Turn out that the star on her cheek allowed her to make her wings appear and disappear just by placing a hand over it. This made both me and Ben happy. She didn't have to go around with her wings sticking out of her back for the rest of her life. However I was still a little annoyed with what happened while watching the movie. She clung to HIM! My Alexa held on to Johnny fucking Storm while she was scared. That's my job! I'm the one that fights away her fears and dries her tears. But I have a plan. Using one of Reed's computers I find a nearby bar. Not too close so we'd be easy to find might u. But close enough that Johnny could leave suddenly once he grew sick of my kind. I found a nearby gay bar.  
Entering the place I was happy that Alexa had her arm around mine. Johnny was close behind us; I don't think he sees me as a problem yet. But he will one of these days. "Noir, this is a gay bar." Johnny pointed out. "Oh? I had no idea." I was good at playing dumb. However Johnny saw through me. "It's alright Noir. This place is fine." I smile and lead Alexa towards a table. "U two just chill here. I'll get the drinks." After finding out what they wanted I made my way to the bar; but as I went I pointed Johnny out to many of gay guys, telling them he was free for the taking. I know, I'm evil. What I didn't know was that there was a large number of girls checking Alexa out. Wasn't till I turned around with mine and Alexa's drinks that I saw her sitting in Johnny's lap as some girls spoke with her. I went back over there and glared at the girls. "Something u girls want?" I asks in a sharp tone. "Hey, u're on of the Fantastic Six. We were just trying to get that hot little number in his lap to dance with us." Said this blond girl. As she said that, a guy with dark brown hair and honey eyes wrapped his arm gentle around Johnny's neck and said, "Hello handsome." Johnny went stiff; the look of pure shock and discomfort both on his face and in his eyes was priceless. However, Alexa was holding on to Johnny for dear life as two of the girls tried to pull her off Johnny. "Get away from her!" I snap and slap the girls. "Johnny I want to go home." I heard Alexa cry. "Bitch." Said one of the girls as they walked off. "It'll be ok Alexa. They're gone now." I told her, moving her drink over to her. "No Noir. I want to go home." My heart dropped a little at those words. Johnny had pushed away the guy and was holding Alexa tightly to him. Took everything in me not to rip her from his arms. [Why did I agree to let him come along?] A few more girls came over to us and hit on both me and Alexa; Alexa hid her face in her hands, her one hand covered her star marking. Her wings appeared. Johnny grabbed Alexa and took her out of the bar. I went after them, only to feel my heart-break at the sit of Alexa and Johnny making out in an ally, Johnny's hand was up the back of Alexa's shirt massing the area between her wings. My blood boils and I storm over there, rip Johnny away from her, and slap Alexa as tears streamed down my face. Alexa wrapped herself in shield of darkness and flew off. It was then that I realized what I did. "Alexa?"

~Alexa's POV few minutes earlier~  
I was so happy when Johnny pulled me out of that bar. "I can't believe Noir! How could she take us to a gay bar?" Johnny asked in anger as he took me down an ally. "I don't think she knew it was a gay bar till we got there Johnny." I tried to reason. I was still in shock from all the girls hitting on me. Johnny held me in his arms, looking me in the eyes. "Alexa, I'm sure Noir knew full well where she was taking us. I just can't work out why." I had to roll my eyes. "Johnny, there is no way Noir would do something like that. I know her better than u think." Johnny leans in and kisses me. Instead of fight it, I kiss back. I always did have a crush on him. As the kiss became more passionate I could feel his hand sliding up my back. I was just about to push him away when he started rubbing the spot between my wings. A small moan passes my lips; but before I can enjoy anymore Johnny is thrown off me and I get slapped. Looking at my attacker I'm shocked to see Noir standing there with tears streaming down her face. That was it. I had to get out of there, away from all this craziness. Shielding my self in darkness I took to the skies, almost wishing for things to return to the way there were before. I was really missing spending time with Noir, reading f4 comics on my bed back at the dorms. [Why is this going wrong suddenly? I get to be with my crush, but then Noir attacks us. Is there something wrong with her?] Landing in a cemetery I remove my shield and wipe some tears from my eyes. "Just what has gotten into Noir? She's never been like this before." It was true. Noir had never attack any guy that wasn't hurting me. And she's never hit me before. Worry fills me as I begin to fear what might be happening to her. "I pray she doesn't become another Dr. Doom." I walk pas grave stone after grave stone, till one catches my eye. "Mom?" There it was, my mother's name on a grave stone; her last name was even Grimm. "No. This doesn't make any sense. How could she be here?" I dropped to my knees. [Am I going insane?] I sat there, staring at the stone before me. Longing so much to go back and be a normal girl with Noir.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexa's P.O.V~  
I can't believe I was lied to my whole life. Ben Grimm really is my father and I belong in a Fantastic Four Comic Book. Wow. "Hey Alexa." Noir said as I walked into the Baxter Building which I don't even remember flying back to.  
"Hey Alexa want to help Sue with supper?" I heard my Dada ask but, I did nothing and went an locked myself in my room. My whole world was just destroyed.  
"What's wrong with her?" I heard Sue ask from outside my door with I assume the whole team. "I don't know but, I'm really worried." I heard my dad say as I shut myself off to everyone.  
It went on like that for three weeks till I realized I needed Noirs help with finding the truth and since it was Friday at 3 in the afternoon Noir and I are the only ones in the suite.  
"Hey Noir I need ur help."I said withe my hoarse and sore throat from not being used. "Yeah a course what every u need." She said as I started top explain to her about my mother's Grave being here in the comic book.

Noir's P.O.V~  
Alexa just got down telling me about her mother's grave being here in the book and the tombstone said her last name was Grimm. "Wow Alexa. Let's look on one of Reed's computer's to see if we can find anything on u." I told her as she nodded.  
After a couple of hours of looking we found a file on her in a hospital database. It read-  
Name: Alexa Lynn Grimm  
Born to: Ben and Kaya Grimm Background: At age 4 Alexa watched the murder of her mother when her house was broken into while her father was away on business. No one knew about her death untill 3 days after when a neighbor saw Alexa in the livingroom window covered in her mother's blood.  
"What!" Alexa said as tears filled her eyes."Oh my god Lexa are you okay? How can u not remember that?" I asked her as she shook her head and more tears came.  
"I don't know Noir." She started as she let out an ear piercing scream and blacked out. "Alexa wake up Alexa." I yelled but couldn't wake her she was out cold.  
"Johnny, Ben, Sue, Reed Help something's wrong with Alexa." I yelled as they all rushed in and gasped at the sight of Alexa being unconscious in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

~Noir's P.O.V~  
"Reed what's wrong with her?" Johnny and I shout at the same time. "It's seems that all the memories she has reprised are coming back and keeping her in a coma." Reed said sadly.  
"Is there anyway that we can get her out of it?" I asked as I began to think of what if she never woke up. "Yes, I have made a machine that will take u and Johnny inside of Alexa's head so that u both can help her get through the memories." Reed said as he walked over to the machine my dear sweet Alexa was hooked up to.  
"No way he's going inside my daughters head." Ben screamed as he stomped over to Reed. "Ben he has to go I need you and Sue here." He said as he began to set up the machine so Johnny and I could go help Alexa.  
"Lets do this." Johnny said as we both got hooked up on the machine that will send us into Alex's mind.  
-Inside Alexa's Mind-  
"Wow. This is gonna be more difficult then I thought." Johnny said as him and I traveled though a dark forest when I saw someone I thought I never see again.  
"Alexa?" I asked as the figure turned around. "Yes, have you seen my daddy?" the apparition of young Alexa said as she came over and grabbed Johnny's hand.  
"Hi is there anything we can do to help u?" Johnny asked as he bent down and picked her up. "Yes, can u make the bad thing go away?" She said sweetly as she clung to Johnny's neck.  
"Of course sweetheart. Can u take us to where the bad thing is?" I asked as she nodded and pointed straight.  
As we started walking we saw memories flying past us but, the one I hoped never to see again stopped in front of us. Alexa and I just got done watching the 1st Fantastic four movie.  
"OMG! Johnny Storm is so hot." Alexa said with a girlish grin. "U sound like u love him." I laughed. "It's because I do." She said with a sigh.  
"She loves me." Johnny said as the memory flew away. "Yeah she always has." I said as young Alexa giggled and kissed his cheek. But as she did a black hooded figure popped out of no where.  
"The bad thing." She said as she clung tighter to Johnny. "U know what we have to do." I said as Johnny set her down. "Flame on." He shouted as he burst into flames.  
"Ur keeping her asleep." Johnny shouted as he set the hooded figure on flames. "The bad things dead Older me can wake up now." She said as she run over hugged me and gave Johnny a peck on the lips.  
But just as he was about to say something we were out of her mind. "Alexa!" We both shouted and turned to see Alexa up and smiling brightly. "Thank u." She said as she hugged us both.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexa's P.O.V  
**_I can't believe they went into my mind and fought the evil creäture that was keeping me asleep. _**"Alexa, can I talk to you please?" Johnny asked as the others left the room so we could be alone to talk. "Sure Johnny what did you need?" I asked him as I patted the space on the bed next to me so he could sit down. "Well, when Noir and I was in your mind I saw a memory of yours saying you loved me. Noir told me it was true and well, I love you too. Also if you'd be my girlfriend?" Johnny said as he looked down at his feet like he was afraid I would reject him.  
"Of course Johnny nothing would make me happier then to be your girlfriend. But, I can hear the headlines now The Human Torch and The Phoenix are dating how long will it last." I said with a light chuckle as he hugged me to him and kiss me with tons of passion.

sorry it's so short they will get longer


	9. Chapter 9

~Noir's POV~

It hurt a lot to hear that Alexa had become Johnny's girlfriend, but I accepted it; after everything she's been through lately I don't want to deny her the one person that makes her happy. Guess this means I better find my self a girlfriend and move on; maybe there's someone at that bar I took Alexa and Johnny to that I could fall for. It'll give me a chance to try out that new little black dress I picked up earlier this week.

After promising that I wasn't going to drag Alexa and Johnny into the club again I was able to talk Johnny into dropping me off at it on his way to the movies with Alexa. "Have fun Noir." Alexa called to me as she and Johnny drove off. I waved to them until they disappeared around the corner; then I turned around and walked into the club, getting catcalls along the way. I quickly got myself a drink and settled into a seat while looking for possible dates. An arm appeared around my shoulders and a voice purred into my ear, "Hello beautiful. Flying solo tonight?" Turning my head I found a tall blonde with piercing blue eyes smiling down at me; her eyes seemed to see right into my very soul, kind of made me feel naked under her gaze. "For now I am. How bout you?" I asked. She slid into the seat next to me and placed her chin in her hand. "Not if you want me to stick around." She answered. I giggled. "Well I think that would be a good idea. I'm Noir." I tell her. "Oh I know who you are. I've read lots about you and your team." She said. I blushed. "It's not really my team. I'm just a member of it." I tell her. She chuckled. "And a lovely hero you are." This comment caused me to blushes slightly. "You still haven't told me your name." I pointed out. "Brittany Paige."

Brittany seemed perfect for me; everything we talked about made me forget about the things that had happened to Alexa and I. Though I hated that she was taller then me, making me feel slightly short I couldn't help but love her.

~Alexa's POV~

I had called Noir after the movie to see if she wanted a pick up from the club and was pleasantly surprised to find that she had met someone and was going to have dinner with them. "So, are we picking my sister up?" Johnny asked as he returned from the bathroom. "No, it would seem she's picked up a date. Said she's going to dinner with a girl named Brittany; she sounds really nice." I answered. "My sis is on a date? Well maybe now she'll chill out some." Johnny commented. "Come on, let's get home and tell Sue. Oh and by the way I'm still mad at you for that movie. You knew I would hate it but you still took me to it." I growled at him. Johnny smirked and chuckled. "I thought Freddy Krueger would bring us closer." He joked.

Sue was very happy to hear about Noir being on date and so were dad and Reed; and when Noir got home about three hours later I swear she was happier then I had ever seen her before. We stayed up and told each other everything about our dates, which we haven't done in years. Maybe things are starting to look up for us.

Midnight had us chasing after a chick in some bank; she was tossing around the elements like they were her play things, which gave me a little trouble since it meant I couldn't use fire unless I was close enough that she couldn't dodge or stop it before it reached her. Reed made to grab her from across the room, but only managed to hook his fingers in her mask. Noir, who was standing next to me let out a sudden gasp. "Brittany?" She asked. Johnny and I both stared at her before voicing our thoughts. "You're girlfriend?"


	10. Chapter 10

Alexa's P.O.V  
It been about 4 weeks since we found out Noir's now Ex girlfriend Brittany was the Dark Elementist. I feel so bad for her because she really liked her and she turned out to be evil. "Hey Babe." Johnny said as he came and sat beside me on the couch bringing me out of my thoughts as he did so. "Hey Hun. what are you doing?" I asked him while I snuggled closer to him. "Nothing just being bored." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Hmm I can help with that." I told him as I lead him back to the room him and I now shared.  
**_Lemon Below Skip if you don't like lemons  
_**As soon as we got in Johnny locked the door. It scared me every time him and I were together intimately because I loved him so much I was always afraid to mess up with him and we had never went all the way together yet. But, it was all pushed aside as we stripped each other to there was no clothes left. "Come here Johnny." I told him as I laid on the bed. He immediately did as I asked and got on top of he was sure I was ready he thrust his throbbing manhood in to me.I kissed him to hold back the moans he was bringing out of me but, some had slipped out and I felt is smile on the crook of my pumped harder and faster with each thrust as we came in totally bliss in each others arms.  
**_End Lemon  
_**  
It has been two weeks since Johnny and I had made love for the first time. I was still in bliss from it to tell you the truth but, Noir was still down from the whole Brittany thing so I took her out to eat. Now her and I are back an I can't wait to see the love of my life but, Noir stopped me for some reason it's like she could sense something was wrong. "Alexa we can't go in there, lets go to the mall instead." "Noir, I wanna see Johnny I missed him." I told her as I pushed open the door to the fantastic six's place in the baxter building my heart broke. Johnny was there on the couch having sex with some leggy bleach blonde. "Johnny?" I asked as tears slid down my face. He turned around to look at me and regret instantly showed on his face. "Were through." I spat as I flew off out the window and didn't look back.  
Fast Forward a couple of months.  
I ignore Johnny ever time he tries to speak to me and I had gone back to sleeping in my old room. It has been rough this past couple months with ignoring Johnny plus Doom has started up his crime wave and I just feel emotionally drained. "Hey Alexa are you okay? I have a weird suspicion and was wondering if you'd enlighten me about it?" Noir asked as she came into my room with a plastic bag in hand and sat on my bed where I hd laid. "Sure why not I got nothing better to do." I told her as she handed me the bag and shooed me into my personal bathroom.  
I opened the bag to find a pregnancy test. Aw shit was all the ran through my head as I peed on the devil stick and as I waited those cursed 5 minutes for the results. "How's everything going in there?" Noir asked as I looked at the stick. FUCK! "Fine just bein pregnant." I told her as she rushed in and dragged me to the others while the devil stick was still in my hand. "Johnny got Alexa pregnant." Noir yelled as we reached the others. "What!" Everyone except Noir and I yelled. "You heard her." I mumbled as I threw the stick and hit Johnny in the head with it. "Kill it." Johnny said emotionlessly. "Never." I told him as I glared daggers. "We have to agree with him." Reed, Sue, Noir and my dad said at the same time. "No." I screamed as I flew out the window to a park.  
**What is wrong with all of them. I didn't ask to be pregnant but, I'm not killing my baby it's not it's fault me an it's daddy did what we did, so why punish it by killing it. One thing for sure is I'm never going back.  
**"You okay Phoenix?" I heard a female voice ask me as I looked and saw none other than Brittany Paige and Dr. Doom. "No I'm pregnant with the Human Torches kid and all the other F6 members besides me want it killed." I told them sadly. "Well, we will help you take care of it if you join us." Doom said as he offered me his hand. But, before I thought about taking it I looked at Brittany all she did was smile at me and nod, so I took his hand. "Welcome aboard. We'll call you the Dark Phoenix." They said together as I nodded and smiled. "Thanks glad to be aboard with people who will actually support me and my unborn baby." I said as one thought came to mind. **_This will be interesting and fun._**


	11. Chapter 11

~Noir's POV~

Alexa was gone, all because no one-sided with her to keep the baby. I myself am beyond pissed with myself for agreeing with the rest of the team about aborting Alexa's baby. Normally I'm against such things; but normally I'm not recovering from losing a girlfriend because she was proven to be an enemy. I hope Alexa is safe out there.

"Noir?" I turned and found Reed behind me. "Yes Reed?" I asked. "Sue and I were wondering just what made you get Alexa a pregnancy test?" He asked, it was clear he was uncomfortable asking that. "I'm not fully sure. Lately I seem to be able to sense things around me. Like when Alexa and I came back from lunch, I knew Johnny was doing something that Alexa wouldn't like to find out about. I felt that something was going on in her body and a baby was the only thing that I could think about that would affect her body in such a way that I would sense it." I explain. "Interesting." Reed said in thought. "That's it. I'm going looking for Alexa." I say as I walk past him. "Why bother? She'll come back when she realizes she has no were else to go." Johnny said from the couch. I knew he was still pouting over his messy break up with Alexa as well as angry that Alexa was being so stubborn about aborting the baby. Ben wasn't in the room so I felt it was up to me to punish him for that comment. "Shut the hell up ass hole! This is all your fault after all." I snapped at him. "My fault?" Johnny demanded. "Yes yours! If you had taken the time when you fucked Alexa to wrap it up she wouldn't have gotten pregnant to begin with. And let's not for get the blonde bimbo that you were screwing when Alexa found you! So as anyone can plainly see THIS IS SO YOUR FAULT!" I yelled in his face before storming out of the building.

FF four hours

I had searched the city as best I could but couldn't find Alexa. Not a soul could tell me where she went after she left the Baxter building, and my new sensing power wasn't giving me any leads. "Lose something babe?" I heard an all too familiar female voice call out. Snapping my head towards the ally next to me I found Brittany leaning against a wall smiling at me. "Leave me alone." I say and walk away. Only to heard her run up to me. "Don't be like that Noir, please. I know I was a bad girl by not telling you that I'm a thief, but I never lied to you." She told me while sliding her arm around my shoulder. "Oh? And just what didn't you lie to me about?" I asked her, feeling mad that she was touching me. "I never lied to you about my feelings for you. I love you Noir and I don't want us to be enemies." Brittany tells me while looking me in the eyes, proving she was not lying. "Brittany it would be nice if we could be together but unless you give up your life of crime I can't." I tell her. "Or you could join me?" She suggests. "What?" I asked. "Think about it love. You and I could be together if you joined me. Well, if you joined me, Victor, and Alexa." Brittany explained. I just about shoved her away, and then her words clicked. "Alexa?" I asked, thinking I heard her wrong. "You should've been there love. Poor Alexa was so broken up that her team wanted to kill her unborn child that she swore she wasn't going back to that building ever again. So Victor and I offered her not only shelter but support for the baby as well. So right now she is with Vic getting everything a young mother needs for a baby." Brittany explains. "I can't believe she would do that. Oh Alexa, I'm so sorry." I whispered. "Please Noir. Join us as well so we can be together." Brittany begged while running a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry Brittany, but no. As nice as it would be to be with you I can not betray my team." I tell her. Brittany sighed. "Alright. But I don't want to fight you Noir. So let's agree to not fight each other. Ok?" She asked. I wasn't sure if I should agree, so Brittany decided to help me out by kissing me. But, all ot did was to confuse me to the point i walked back to out loft with out realizing it till,\.

I heard Johnny yell "Look I'm sorry Ben but I never asked for this!" "The least you could do is go looking for her!" Ben shouted back. "No point." I say as I entered the room. "Did you find her?" Sue asked. "No. But I know who she is with." I answered. "Who?" Asked Ben. "She's with Brittany and Victor." I answered. One could feel the shock in the air as everyone took in the news. "What? Sss-she really went to him?" Johnny asked. When I nodded he paled slightly. "I'm sure we can get Alexa back. We just have to find her and tell her we're sorry." Sue suggests. "Um, Noir?" Reed asked, his eyes on the TV. Everyone turned to the TV where to my horror a picture of me being kissed by Brittany. "In other news the F6's team member Shifter was caught making out with enemy Dark Element. According to the reporter that took this picture Shifter was talking to Dark Element for a while before they kissed. Could this mean that Shifter is planning on leaving the F6?" The reporter said. The whole team turned to me. "You're with HER again?" Johnny asked. "No! She wouldn't leave me alone, she kissed me. I did nothing." I explained. "Noir it's alright if you're still in love with her, but you have to be careful with her." Reed warned. "I'm not with her!" I cried. "Yeah right." Said Johnny.

~Victor and Brittany~

"How did it go?" Asked Doom when Brittany entered their lair. "The reporter snapped the pic and it's already on the news. Though I do hope she joins us." Brittany sighed. "It doesn't matter what she does. If she joins then it will strengthen our power." Doom tells her. "How is Alexa?" Brittany asked. "She is still suffering from the pain they inflicted on her. But I believe Alexa is warming up to me." Doom answered with a smirk. "That's good. After all you did want her from the beginning didn't you?" Brittany asked. "That has nothing to do with you." Doom warned her.

~Alexa's POV~

Every time I entered my room I would find myself in tears. Maybe it had something to do with the way my belly was already budging out even though it had only been a few months since I had made love with Johnny, maybe it had to do with the way the team had all wanted to kill my baby, or it could just be my mood swings. Victor and Brittany have been true to their word, I had a penthouse to live in, almost have the things I would need for my baby, and Victor would always come over to eat with me and talk about my baby and it's future.

"Don't know why I didn't like him before. He's been more help then anyone back home was." I sigh to myself. Victor had gotten me the best of the best for my baby even without my asking him too. But even with him being so sweet and kind to me I couldn't stop my mind from running back to Johnny and how cold he was when he turned on me. "He has no right to demand the death of my baby. It's his fault this happened and I won't let him get away with it. But how to go about punishing him? Maybe a Torch hunting robot to chase him through the streets? No. He'd melt the thing. I wonder if Victor knows anyone that would be able to make some kind of water wielding monster that could target Johnny. The idiot does have a fear of water after all." I chuckled darkly. He has it coming to him. He made me feel like the only girl that mattered but when it comes down to him I clearly am only another good lay to him. But he'll learn he wronged the wrong person. "Maybe I'll just cut off his favorite body part and feed it to the first dog I see on the street. Ugh wait no. I don't want to hurt any animals Just to punish him." I wanted Johnny to pay dearly for the pain he put me through. Problem is I haven't any means of which to make him do so. Glancing at the clock I sighed and grabbed a coat. Victor had invited me out to dinner and I was already running five minutes late.

"Something troubling you Alexa?" Victor asked. Clearly I hadn't done a good enough job hiding my anger and annoyance as I had thought I had. "It's Johnny." I sighed and picked at my food. The restaurant he took me to was beautiful. Our table was set with silver cutlery and a silk tablecloth with candles in the center. And next to our table was a large glass window that allows those sitting at the table to enjoy the stars and moon if they're out. "Now why would you think about someone like him?" Victor asked me. "I don't want to tell you. It will make me look petty." I tell him. "No it won't. Come now. You can tell me anything Alexa." Victor assures me. With a heavy sigh and a slight rub to my swollen belly I gave in. "I want revenge on Johnny." I confused. Victor smiled at me. "And how would you like you revenge done?" He asked. "Water monster that could drown him, heat seeking missile, turn him into a monster in the public eye, turn him into a cockroach. The list is endless really." I answer. Victor chuckled at my last suggestion. "I believe Johnny Storm is already a cockroach my dear. But I can look into making the rest of your suggestion come true. After all, Brittany is more than willing to pretend to be Johnny for a while." He told me. "If I come up with more I'll let you know." I tell him.

I laid down on my bed with a large smile on my face. Johnny would soon know just what happens when you mistreat me and my baby. "Sweet dreams Johnny. And you better enjoy them, for they'll be the last ones you have for a while." I mutter before curling up and drifting off to sleep.

~With Victor and Brittany~

"So you know what to do?" Victor asked Brittany. "Make it look like Johnny's lashing out at the city. I can handle it." Brittany answered. "Good. And make sure to let some people see you do it. That way word will get back to Alexa." Victor orders. "Will do. But by the sounds of it you and Alexa are very happy plotting together. Won't be too long until she will be willing to marry you. I just hope once the honey moon is over you'll remember what you promised me when I agreed to help you with all this." Brittany said. "I remember my word and I always keep it. As long as you do as told." Victor tells her. "Oh I will. In fact I'm off right now." Brittany said before turning and walking out the room. Victor sighed and turned on his monitor. When the screen came on Victor smiled at the sleeping image of Alexa. "Everything is going better than I had hoped." Victor mused.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alexa' P.O.V  
**I had just woken up and started eating my breakfast when my cellphone went off. "Hello, This is Alexa may I help you?" I asked into the phone when Victor's voice rang out. "Alexa turn on the news I already have you revenge started." He said before the line went dead. But, I did as he told and turned on the news. "Breaking News Johnny Storm aka The Human Torch burned down six buildings last night and there were three witnesses to the mayhem n he caused." The reported said as I turned the tv off. What have I started? I never meant for this I was just angry but, there is no stopping it now.  
**Noir's P.O.V  
**The other's and I had just turned on the tv when the news came on and a reporter saying Johnny burnt down six buildings. Also that three people witnessed him do it. "That's crazy I didn't do it." Johnny screamed as his whole body ignited. "Johnny I'm sorry to say it looks like you did plus you weren't here and have no excuse to where you were." Sue said sadly. "But, I just can't say were I was." Johnny said as he looked down. When he said that I felt bad for him because he seemed to be telling the truth. So there was only one thing I could do and that was to get ahold of another super heroine who I knew get the truth out." I'm going to go out for a bit but I'll be back." I told them as I went to go talk to the super heroine know as Wonder Woman to see if she would help.  
**Victor's P.O.V  
**Everything was going according to plan. Johnny was getting blamed for what Brittany had down and Alexa has warmed up to me. When she fully trusts me I will ask her to marry me and put, my whole plan into action. Nothing and no one can stop me now.


End file.
